


Blood Sin

by Zarius



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Angst, International Spoilers, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Episode AU: 28X09: The Evox Snare, Power Rangers Reunion, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, population bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Devon thanks an ally for assistance...but the conversation soon turns grim (tag for 'The Evox Snare', CONTAINS SPOILERS)
Kudos: 7





	Blood Sin

"Glad you're OK now dad" Devon said as he and his father took their leave of Grid Battleforce for some much earned father and son quality time. It had been a trying few months for Adam Daniels, spending so much time occupying a body with Evox.

"So long as Evox is still out there, I don't think things can yet qualify as being OK" said Adam

"I guess...but he's close to depletion now, I think we should keep the towers switched off" Devon suggested.

"Impossible, the city depends too much on the Morph-X to sustain it, it wouldn't exclusively be my call to keep that order running. These are matters to debate with the city council; they have the deciding vote on the matter"

"Well ,maybe you could talk to them, you know first hand what sort of danger Evox poses" Devon reminded him.

Ben and Betty suddenly burst through the front door, briefly lodging themselves in the entrance way before forcefully powering out, colliding into one another and crashing to the ground at the feet of the two men.

"Mister Daniels, we mean Mayor Daniels, we're sorry to interrupt, but there's an urgent call waiting for your son"

"I've been expecting it. Dad, you mind if I take this?"

"Of course, I need to get home and get readjusted, come see me when you're done"

Devon nodded and followed Ben and Betty back into Grid Battleforce.

He made his way to the room where the plan to separate his father from Evox had formulated, he sat at the desk and patched in to a laptop placed on top of the desk he was stationed at. A dark haired woman in a white lab coat materialized on screen.

"Doctor K, it's good to hear from you" said Devon.

"Did it work? Is your father safe?" replied K.

"Yeah, we're all good. The split emitters did exactly as you described, I can't thankyou enough Doctor"

"It was sheer luck that I remembered the research on Zenowing. One of my Ranger operatives, Gemma, had visited the dimension from where his predicament had originated and had documented the incident whilst she was scouting locations"

"Scouting?" Devon inquired.

Doctor K looked solemn.

"Our world has had difficulty recovering from the wars waged with our own computer virus. Our environment took the biggest hit, and we've seen a spike in the level of births, a population bomb that we just can't sustain in our domed city, so we've made the decision to set up camps in other dimensions to deposit the number of families that we cannot economically support"

"Passing them off to other worlds? Is that reasonable?" Devon asked.

"It's not been an easy decision we've come to. Our military are pressing the matter, myself and Colonel Truman opposed the plan, but we were overruled"

"I'm sorry, if there's anything we at Grid Battleforce can do, tell me and I'll put in a good word for them. We have connections , we can provide new settlements for them across regions as far as the lost galaxy"

"I appreciate that Devon...and I'm glad to hear of your father. I hope he didn't cause quite as much damage as our virus was able to inflict in the time he spent possessed by Evox"

"I don't think he did" Devon replied.

"Pray that he can also sleep easy, I never can. There are still children who come to my window, too ignorant to know of the good I've done, they come with rocks, and bricks, they vandalise the outskirts of the building, they tell others they've found the dwelling of the viral mother, the one that brought the madness to their door. Stories of redemption don't hinder their thirst for justice. This is something I have to live with, and my children will live with it too. This is our blood sin"

Devon had not expected this conversation to be so heavy. The simplest of thank-yous would have sufficed, but a lot of what K had opened up to him about was a grim reminder that Evox still posed a threat even at his lowest, and had chance and fortune not blessed him that day, the sins of his father, himself and all future generations would have travelled along their own bloodline.

Then his mind drifted towards an even uglier truth

That if it were not for the woeful state of another world calling on its own to scout for places of refuge, the remedy to the blood sin would not have come to pass.

This knowledge shook him to the core...was it fortune after all? Or some cruel but necessary push by the universe to bestow some quality of mercy

Perhaps believing the universe was being cruel to be kind was an even grander sin to overlook, 'least he pay the price for doubting it's effectiveness when the time came to be judged upon death.

Perhaps he was now the one that dreaded the nights to come.


End file.
